The Beginning Part II: The Sandover Aftermath
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Mar and the sages go to Misty Islands. Why are the sages so surprised to meet an old enemy and Mar isn't? Read and find out! Reviews are my inspiration to keep going.
1. The Rift Ring and the Meeting

The Rift Ring and the Meeting  
  
It was a peaceful day at Sandover Village. But it was way too quiet. More quiet than usual. So Jak's uncle came out of his small round house to check it out. He looked around everywhere. In Jak and Daxter's home, the mayor's home, and even in Samos' hut. "Hmmph, nothing" Jak's uncle told himself. The man had a name, but not everyone knew what his name was. He proceeded down the small bridge back to the grassy ground. When he was about to leave the hut, he saw Keira's room. Keira was the sage's daughter. He saw a strange machine parked on a weird-looking platform. "This girl's a genius" he told himself. But what most caught his attention was a scroll of paper with drawings of a strange artifact. He bent down to pick it up and saw what it was. "A Rift Gate!" Jak's uncle shockingly yelled. He couldn't believe what he read under the drawings of the machine. "Today Jak, Daxter, daddy, and I are going to test the machine with the Rift Ring; I hope we are successful in using it wisely" he read aloud. Shocked at these letters, Jak's uncle ran towards the end of Sandover Village. There it was, a huge Rift Ring stood right in front of him. "Oh no!" the man began, "They went through the Rift Gate!" He ran towards Geyser Rock to find a flut-flut. He pet the flut-flut on its head and said "Ok Greg, I want you to let the sages know that I'm making a meeting here at Sandover tomorrow night." The now named flut-flut nodded and ran quickly into the distance. The man planned on making a meeting so they could discuss what has just happened and where they were. But what most interested Jak's uncle was to know which were the consequences of his nephew and company going through the Rift Gate.  
  
The next day at sunset, Jak's uncle patiently waited for the sages to arrive. After an hour or so, he saw the flut-flut and the Blue Eco sage approaching. "Hello Mar" the sage greeted. "How are you Viktor?" the now named man welcomed. "I'm fine as always" Viktor the sage answered. Viktor pet the flut-flut and entered Mar's house. Both men sat down on armchairs and got straight to the point. "What's the point of this meeting?" Viktor asked Mar. Mar inhaled a bit of smoke from his pipe and replied "I'll tell you when the other sages get here." The two other sages got there in no time. After greeting their old friend Mar, the sages went inside his house. Soon, Mar led them to the Rift Ring. They were all amazed. Viktor the Blue Eco sage, Rhombus the Red Eco sage, and Grog the Yellow Eco sage were left speechless. "What...what is it?" Rhombus managed to ask. "Is it some sort of huge warp gate?" Grog asked. "Let me explain gentlemen" Mar stated. "Follow me" Mar pleaded. The three sages followed their old friend to Keira's room. Mar picked up the paper and handed it to Grog. Grog's eyes widened as he read and saw the drawings. "Impossible..." the Yellow Eco sage mumbled. Grog barely managed to hand Viktor the paper in his current state of shock. Viktor was in a state similar to Grog's after giving the paper to Rhombus. Rhombus saw the drawings of the Rift Ring and then read the writings. He was so shocked that he dropped the paper on the floor. "Now you see what that huge artifact is" Mar explained. "But...how?" Viktor questioned in a puzzled tone. "I don't know where exactly Samos and my nephew are; but I know they went through the Rift" Mar guessed. "I agree with you Mar" Grog admitted. "Me too" Viktor added. "And me" Rhombus finished.  
  
After that, the sages and Mar walked back to Mar's home. They sat around a round table on wooden chairs. "Now" Mar declared, "let's begin to theorize what the consequences of this travel may be." "Perhaps something appeared when the Rift Ring was activated" Rhombus thought aloud. "I believe that too" Mar agreed. "Maybe the Rift took them to another dimension" Viktor theorized. "Or another timeline" Grog suggested. "Sweet Precursors..." Mar said in shock. "What is it?" Viktor asked. "That's it!" Mar exclaimed. "What?" Viktor repeated. "I know where they are!" Mar declared. "How?" Grog asked him in confusion. "I must admit something gentlemen" Mar began. "Then do it" Rhombus slightly ordered. "I...I'm from the future" Mar admitted. The sages slightly chuckled. "What!?" Grog asked, sounding even more confused. "Listen, I built a city in the future to protect the land from creatures called Metal Heads" Mar continued. The room was silent as the sages listened in shock. "I used the ancient Rift Ring to go back in time and hide from the Metal Head leader" Mar kept going. As Mar spoke, the sages opened their eyes and mouths wide as they heard their old friend's words. "And I hid the last Precursor egg in a fake tomb I built" Mar finished. "So...you think your nephew, Samos, and the others are in the future?" Viktor asked. Mar nodded in reply. "I also have something to ask you gentlemen" Mar stated. "Yes?" Rhombus asked. "I need you to stay in Sandover for the night because tomorrow we're going to continue this investigation" Mar pleaded.  
  
"Fine" all the sages answered at once. "Two can sleep here, and I'll ask the mayor if he can let one of you in his house" Mar informed them. "I'm going to the mayor's house, decide who'll sleep where while I'm gone" Mar ordered. "Ok" Grog assured. Mar left towards the mayor's house which wasn't very far away from his. When he came back, he informed the sages that the mayor had agreed to let one of them sleep in his house. "So who's sleeping where?" Mar asked them. "Rhombus and Grog are sleeping here and I'll sleep at the mayor's house" Viktor told him. "Ok then," Mar agreed, "I already know where we're going tomorrow." And with that final statement, Mar and the sages ate dinner and soon afterwards went to bed. They were unaware of what they would discover the next day... 


	2. Dark Consequences

Dark Consequences  
  
"Wake up!" Mar ordered the sages. It was very early in the morning, but they had to get there fast. After a small breakfast, Rhombus couldn't help but asking where they were going. "We are going to hike" Mar answered. "This is not the time to go hiking Mar!" Viktor declared. "We are not just going hiking for fun, we are going to the Hora-Quan nest" Mar explained. "What in the world are you talking about!?" Grog asked puzzled. "I think time-traveling cracked your head" Rhombus told Mar sarcastically. "I'm serious gentlemen, just wait and see" Mar assured. "If you say so" Viktor agreed. And with that, the sages and Mar headed towards the forbidden place—Misty Islands. Their sailboat slowly stopped when it reached the shore and they got off it. "Follow me" Mar instructed. The sages obeyed their friend's commands and did exactly as he told them to. They didn't know much about Mar's past, but they knew he must've gone on various adventures. After a long walk, the four of them reached a tunnel. "Watch your heads" Mar warned as he led the sages into the tunnel. They walked and walked until they reached a dead end. The only exit was to climb upwards into a path of light from above. Mar began to climb the stone and rock walls and soon the sages did the same. They reached the top of a flat mountain. But they were surrounded by thousands of green eggs. The more developed eggs were bigger and the recently laid were smaller. "Is this the nest you were talking about?" Grog whispered to Mar. Mar nodded expecting someone to appear.  
  
After a minute and a half, the sages began to question their friend's idea. "What exactly are we waiting for?" Viktor asked. "All in due time" Mar mumbled. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke. The men coughed a bit until the Dark Eco-colored smoke cleared. Gol, the Dark Eco sage, was standing in front of them. "Mar and the sages, what a surprise" Gol sarcastically said with a grin. "Gol..." Mar looked at Gol angrily. "Mar..." Gol reacted the same way. Mar and Gol had a long stare-off. "Where's your sister?" Mar asked, breaking the silence but not the stare-off. "You know the answer to that" Gol stated. They continued to look at each other fiercely, even when talking. "You have heard what happened to my sister and I countless times" Gol added. "Yes, because I come from the future" Mar admitted. "Not only that;" Gol snarled, "you know many more things that happened and that are yet to come." "But tell me, how do you live a life knowing how it will end?" Gol asked Mar. There was no reply. "Doesn't it eventually drive you insane?" Gol added to the question. "No" Mar firmly replied. "You know what these are don't you?" Gol asked his enemy referring to the eggs. "Yes" Mar answered with another firm answer. "Soon this race will begin and so will the war" Gol said. "War? What war?" Grog asked puzzled at all the talk between Mar and Gol. "The war between the Precursors and the Hora-Quan" Gol told his fellow sage. "But the Precursors vanished long ago!" Viktor stated. "You didn't tell them did you Mar?" Gol questioned the sages' friend. "Be quiet Gol! I will not tolerate anymore of your ignorance!" Mar exclaimed at the Dark Eco sage. "But Mar, I'm only telling them the truth" Gol insisted. Mar squeezed his hands into tight fists. He was totally angered towards the twisted sage that stood in front of him.  
  
"Mar's nephew Jak, sent the final Precursor here from the future" Gol explained the puzzled sages. "And that Precursor will give birth to more Precursors" Gol continued. "And when the creatures in those eggs hatch, the Precursors will fight the creatures" Gol finished. "And the name of those creatures in those eggs is 'Hora-Quan'?" Rhombus asked. Gol nodded in reply. "Then let's destroy the eggs soon!" Viktor suggested. Hearing that comment, Gol released a magnetic blow of Dark Eco energy that sent the sages flying away. The sages fell off from the high mountain and were falling towards their doom. "No!!!!!!!!!!" Mar cried as he saw his friends fall. Gol laughed insanely as he heard Mar scream. "Gol..." Mar angrily began. "I will not forgive you for this!!!!" Mar yelled. A white aura began to surround Mar's body. Gol opened his eyes and mouth as wide as he could. Soon, Mar took looked like a white Precursor with wings. He even floated in the air thanks to the powerful aura. "Impossible...it's...it's..." Gol gagged. The changed Mar flew towards Gol and punched him straight in the stomach. Gol released a mouthful of blood on the mountain's flat ground. 'How can one single punch be so powerful!?' Gol thought.  
  
Gol dropped on the ground. His body was shaking like a rattle. "That's...that's...Precursor power!" Gol spat. The changed Mar descended on the ground a few feet below him. Then he changed back to his normal form. Gasping for breath, Mar said "Gol...the fight has just begun." Then Mar went back down through the hole and left Misty Islands shortly afterwards. Later that night, Mar sat lonely on his armchair. "These are the dark consequences of time-traveling" he told himself. 'I have to follow history just like it is supposed to happen' Mar thought. 'I would have enjoyed killing Gol, I would have enjoyed just destroying the eggs right then, most of all I would've enjoyed seeing Jak one last time' Mar kept thinking. 'At least Maia is dead, and that's thanks to Jak; she drowned in the Dark Eco before Gol could get them out' Mar finished thinking. That was his last thought before he sunk into his bed and went to sleep. He knew what he was supposed to do tomorrow. He knew everything he had to do in order for history to end up how it will. And he knew he had to play his part, or else... 


End file.
